Deconstructing Dean The Promise
by DeanandSamsMuse
Summary: Sequel to Deconstructing Dean. A ruthless man has abducted Dean and sold him to a madman. Sam is on a mission to save the one person in his life who means everything, Dean. Angst/Wincest /Established Relationship.


Author: Dean & Sam's Muse

Dedication: For Michael – Forever is not enough........

Pairings: Dean/Sam, Dean/OMC

Rating: M

Warning: Slash/Wincest, Non Con, Dub Con, Underage Dean, Hurt Dean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, CW, or Dean & Sam. They own me.

Summary: Sequel to Deconstructing Dean. A ruthless man has abducted Dean and sold him to a madman. Sam is on a mission to save the one person in his life who means everything, Dean. Angst/Wincest /Established Relationship.

Comments: Adored!

A/N: I want to thank everyone for being so supportive during this difficult time. Bruised23, DeansAngelCake, DeansDoll, Fairydustonangelwings, Deanslave69, Typomaster, Lanie, Hotboytoy, CowboyKyle you all rock my world! I had lots of people request that I get the boys back together and I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoy it.

**Deconstructing Dean**

**The Promise**

In the wee hours of the morning Sam's weary body succumbed to a fitful sleep plagued by nightmares of a tortured, suffering, Dean. When Sam woke up, his head was throbbing like a rotten tooth and his muscles had tensed and were aching with every movement. He got up slowly hoping Dean was there with coffee and breakfast but the hotel room was empty. Sam was having a lot of thoughts, none of them good, as he let the shower ease some of the tension out of his sore muscles. He had Googled the closest bar, Tom's Tavern, last night and he was going to start his search for Dean there. In a way, Sam hoped Dean had gone home with a random bar skank last night. He was afraid that the alternative, someone or something taking Dean, would have more dire consequences.

It was late afternoon as he walked into the parking lot of Tom's Tavern and saw the Impala parked there. His eyes widened and his stomach clenched. Dean wouldn't have voluntarily left his baby here. Sam bit his lip nervously and felt his palms start to sweat. This was just all kinds of wrong and Sam had to find out what had happened. He noticed a delivery truck drive around the back of the bar and walked in that direction.

The bar's owner, Tom Turner, opened the back entrance for the beer delivery man and stepped out back as Sam came around the corner of the building. Tom had been expecting the young hunter. Doug Ward had told him exactly how to play with the boy. "Bar's closed, son. Come back after 4:00."

"I'm actually here looking for someone who was in the bar last night. He was driving the black Impala that's parked in the lot up front." Sam stated as he walked up close to the short auburn haired man.

"There were lots of people in there last night. What did he look like?" Tom asked meeting the boy's direct gaze.

Sam pulled out one of Dean's ID photos and showed it to the weathered man who looked at it and said, "There might have been someone like him in the bar last night perhaps a dead president would improve my memory."

Sam huffed and pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet. "Now, tell me what you remember about him." Sam's jaw was set stubbornly as he stared down the shorter man.

"He was having a real good time. He had lots of shots and a few beers. He made real cosy with a couple of tall, dark haired pretty boys. They all left together." Tom smirked at Sam as he relayed the news.

Sam felt his guts twist and his heart ache. How could Dean do that to him? "Did they mention where they were going?" Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"My memory is a bit vague..." The bar owner trailed off and stared fixedly at Sam's wallet.

Sam pulled out another fifty and held it up. "Tell me what you know and I'll decide if it's worth this." There was a dangerous glint in Sam's eye and the bar owner really didn't want any trouble.

"One of the dark haired guys mentioned that they had a rental cabin at Etherton Lake. Your friend seemed real excited to go there with them."

"How far is that from here?" Sam asked glaring at the man menacingly.

"Go west on the interstate and it's a straight shot about forty five minutes from here. The exit is plainly marked."

Sam handed over the money, turned on his heel and headed for the Impala. He approached the drivers side door preparing to use the slim jim tool to open it when he saw something glittering in the sun beside the tire. It was Dean's keys! Sam felt a wave of fear crash over him. Regardless of what the bar owner had told him, something was very wrong!

Sam made the drive to Etherton Lake in under thirty minutes. He had an odd sense of deja vu as he drove up to the lodge. Sam got the cabin number from the friendly grandmother working at the counter without giving out any more dead presidents. He pulled up to cabin five and was dismayed that there wasn't a vehicle out front. He walked up to the door and knocked when he heard someone calling out to him.

"If you're looking for Mark and Steve, they left early this morning." The blond had been waiting just out of sight for Sam to show up.

Sam turned to see a young man with frosted blond hair standing at the end of the drive. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"They said something about taking their new friend to San Fran for some Dom Sub training. He was a real looker. Too bad they didn't stick around for another night." The blond smiled at Sam suggestively.

"Do you know Mark and Steve's last names or where they live?" Sam asked walking back towards the Impala.

"We were exchanging bodily fluids not life stories." The blond smirked at Sam.

The ache in Sam's heart deepened but he kept his expression neutral. "Where in San Francisco would I find these Dom Sub clubs?"

"In the Castro District, Sweetie. Where else?!" The blond looked at him as if he had lost his mind before turning to walk back towards the lake.

Sam huffed his frustration and worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. Dean wanted Dom Sub training? What the hell was going on? He climbed back in the Impala and took off for the highway and San Francisco.

_*_*_*_*

Dean was sitting in the dressing room. They had finished filming and he and Misha had shot some promotional photos for the film before he had been allowed to change. Fallon had given him the porn name Dallas. Dean supposed that wasn't so bad but he kept thinking of Sam and what he would think if he ever saw it. After this, Sammy would be repulsed by him. The thought of Sam finding him disgusting and turning his back on Dean forever caused some of his iron control to slip. Dean lowered his head into his hands and wept silently. Losing Sam was the one thing sure to break him completely.

Misha opened the door quietly and took in the sight of Dean. He could tell by Dean's posture and the way his shoulders were heaving that he was crying but there wasn't any sound. Misha's heart went out to Dean who so obviously didn't belong here. Course, Misha didn't belong here either. He wanted to hold Dean and reassure him that everything was going to be okay but Misha didn't want to lie. He thought for a moment then made up his mind. He stepped back through the doorway and shut it gently, then he knocked loudly and called out to Dean, "You ready to go, Dallas?"

Dean jumped and looked at the door hoping that Misha wouldn't just barge in and see the evidence of his emotional outburst. "Just a minute! I'll be right there!" Dean stepped into the bathroom and washed his face clean of tears. He looked at his troubled blood shot eyes in the mirror and practiced smiling to greet Misha. It wasn't terribly convincing but it was the best Dean could do at the moment.

When Dean walked out the door of the dressing room, Misha greeted him with a huge happy smile, "Hey Princess, how would you like to take a dip in the pool?"

Dean tried to return the genuine smile and ignored the Princess comment, "I don't have a swim suit."

"There are plenty of suits at the pool house to choose from. Come on. It will ease the stress of the day and I hate to swim alone."

Dean had to admit the idea of a relaxing swim was appealing and Misha had treated him kindly during the whole filming ordeal. "Alright, you talked me into it. Let's go."

The pool house was bigger than most homes Dean had been in. Misha took him into the huge dressing area and showed him a drawer full of new suits to choose from. Dean looked at the selection of Speedos and then back at Misha."This is gonna be like trying to squeeze a baseball bat into a marble bag."

Misha threw his head back and laughed, a deep rich sound that made Dean smile. "Well, you are hung like a horse but I assure you the suit will fit. Now come on Stud, I'm ready to hit the water." Misha quickly got into his suit and headed out towards the pool giving Dean some privacy.

Dean was still smiling as he selected a red suit and squeezed his way into it. Like a glove, he thought shaking his head as he imagined what Sam would say if he saw him in the ridiculously tight swim suit.

Misha was in the middle of swimming a lap when Dean eased into the pool. Dean noted that Misha was a strong swimmer and wondered how long he had been here. Misha's sleek ebony hair broke the surface as he popped up at the far end of the pool. His eyes locked onto Dean's location and he dove under and swan rapidly towards him.

Misha came up right behind Dean in chest high water. He pulled Dean back against him and spoke softly in his ear. "The pool is the only place I know of that isn't wired for sound. We can talk here as long as we aren't too obvious. Follow my lead, okay."

Dean leaned his head back giving Misha access to the column of his throat, "Tell me why you're here, mister tax accountant."

Misha licked up the side of Dean's neck and gently nipped his ear lobe, "My Mom had a brain tumor. Her insurance wasn't very good. The bills are astronomical. I used to hang out occasionally at an S&M club and Dylan approached me there. He said he had a way for me to take care of my mom. I was desperate so I took the deal. My mom had her surgery and survived. She's getting the follow up treatments now and she's going to be okay. Dylan kept his part of the bargain and I'm keeping mine. What's he using as leverage against you?" Misha returned to nibbling, licking and kissing Dean's neck.

"It was Doug Ward who brought me into this. He is using my brother Sam to keep me in line. If I don't cooperate, he'll take Sammy." Dean turned in Misha's embrace and started to back towards the side of the pool.

"I know the combination to Dylan's safe." Misha whispered as his mouth ghosted over Dean's as they reached the side of the pool.

"Are you suggesting we take the money and run?" Dean asked as he threaded his hands through Misha's wet jet black hair and pulled him in close.

"Yeah, Dean. I think you're the man who can get us out of this bitch of an unsatisfactory situation." Misha leaned in to nip at Dean's chin and gripped his hips tightly.

"Are there any regular deliveries to the house?" Dean asked as he dipped forward and licked a stripe up the side of Misha's neck.

"Yeah, each week there is a water delivery. Dylan is obsessed with the idea that the water is tainted." Misha let Dean pull his head back by his hair as Dean nibbled on his neck.

"What day and time is the truck here?" Dean buried his face in the juncture of Misha's neck and shoulder and bit down softly.

"It comes every Thursday morning around 7:00 a.m. Do you think we can use the truck to get out?" Misha asked as his hands slipped around Dean's trim waist and lowered to cup his pert behind.

"Tell me about the delivery man." Dean shifted position and lowered his mouth to Misha's right nipple and started to tease it hard.

"He's mid forties, about five nine, twenty pounds over weight, always looks a bit stunned to be awake and moving." Misha gasped softly as Dean bit down on his sensitive nipple.

"Perfect. Now which one of the guards hates Dylan or Doug or both." Dean asked as he moved to the other nipple and started to torture it with his hot mouth.

"Adam used to be one of Doug's boys. He wasn't happy when Doug told him he'd gotten too old to play with. He came to work here so he'd get to see Doug and hoped Dylan would put him in the films. He's pretty disgruntled and he already sees me as kind of a friend. I think he'd help us." Misha moaned as Dean licked back up his chest towards his neck.

"We've got four days to pull a plan together. Can you talk with Adam tonight and get a feeling for how far he'd be willing to go to get back at Doug and Dylan?" Dean sucked in Misha's earlobe and nibbled on it gently.

"I'll try Dean. I..." Misha was cut off by an authoritative voice.

"Misha, get up to the house. Dylan says you can call your mommy as a reward for being such a good fucking angel today." The ex policeman still knew how to use his voice to intimidate or coerce.

Misha stiffened in Dean's embrace for a moment then he pulled back and headed out of the pool. Dean watched him go and felt Doug's eyes on him.

"Didn't you two get enough of each other on the set today? You are such a cock whore, Deano. Now, get up here and suck me like you used to, Baby."

-*-*-*-*

Dean and Sam helped Officer Ward unload the car as his yellow lab, Buddy ran around sniffing everything he came in contact with. As soon as the last load was deposited in the cabin, Sam asked if he could go play with Buddy and swim in the lake. The policeman told him of course and Sam took his duffel into the small bedroom to change. Dean picked up his duffel and started to follow Sam.

"You're staying in my room, Baby. The bed in that room is just a single. I'm sure Sam will understand." Officer Ward was smiling at him kindly his gray blue eyes almost sparkling with goodwill.

"I could sleep on the couch. It's plenty big enough for me." Dean smiled back hoping that Officer Ward would accept the suggestion.

"Nonsense, Dean. The queen size bed in the master bedroom is plenty big enough for two. Now, take your things in their and get unpacked. I'll be in to check on your progress in just a moment." The policeman nodded encouragingly at Dean and gestured towards the hallway.

Dean turned and headed obediently towards the bedroom. It would be okay. Sammy had his own room and the lab to play with. Dean would make sure Sam enjoyed this rare vacation.

Dean walked into the master bedroom and looked at the large bed with an old fashioned quilt covering it. He took a deep breath and blinked back tears as he started to put away his things. He heard Sam's voice then the door slam. He looked out the window and saw Sam playing fetch with Buddy. Officer Ward must have brought some tennis balls with them just for that purpose. Dean was smiling hugely as he watched Sammy and the lab together.

"They make quite a pair don't they?" Officer Ward said from behind Dean.

Dean jumped a little, the smile instantly erased from his face. "Yeah, Sam's having a real good time with Buddy." Dean agreed with the obvious observation.

"They will continue to have a good time as long as I have a good time, Deano. Now finish putting everything away but your swim trunks and come over here." The policeman had sat on the side of the bed.

Dean could feel his stomach tightening up in knots as he put his things away. He left out the swim trunks on the dresser and walked over to Officer Ward. The policeman pulled Dean between his knees, holding his hips tightly in his hands, "Take your shirt off Dean."

Dean slipped the shirt over his head and threw it on the dresser. His stomach was knotted up tight and his palms were sweating. The policeman looked at the exposed honey toned flesh reverently and moved up his right hand to gently touch Dean's chest. Dean looked out the window at Sam and Buddy. He could tell Sam was laughing. He closed his eyes and held the image of Sam's beautiful smiling face like a talisman.

"You're so damn beautiful, Dean. I can't believe I waited this long." Officer Ward pulled Dean in for a heated hard kiss, when he pulled back his eyes had blackened. Dean recognized that look. He stole one more glance at Sammy as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Everything would be okay as long as he kept his promise to take care of Sam no matter what happened with the policeman.

-*-*-*-*

Dean got out of the pool and walked over to the ex policeman who was staring at his lips with lust blackened eyes. "On your knees, Deano, just like you used to."

Dean had an image in his head, as he kneeled down on the tile surrounding the pool, of Sam in the sun his head thrown back laughing giddily with a yellow lab by his side. No matter what Ward took from him here today, he would always have that snap shot of Sammy to sooth the ache of his shattered heart.

-*-*-*-*

Sam had been driving around the clubs in the Castro District for an hour. None of them had signs proclaiming Dom Sub training here. He finally saw a large sex shop and found a parking spot a couple of blocks away. The proprietor looked up as Sam walked in and smiled at him welcomingly. "Hello, Dreamboat! What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a club where they train Doms and Subs. Do you know where I could find one?" Sam smiled warmly at the young man.

"Yeah, there's like three of them but the biggest is the Underground. It's just three blocks over from here on Weaver. That's where I'd go. So are you a Dom or a Sub?"

"I'm neither yet. I haven't started training. Thanks for your help." Sam gave the young man a big grin as he turned to leave.

"You come back and see me sometime, Sweet Cheeks!" The man called after him cheerfully.

Sam got lucky and snagged a parking spot relatively close to the huge building that took up an entire city block and had been painted flat black. He walked up to the doorway past a few leather daddies and pushed through. The heavy metal music hit him like a wall as he entered the dark space within. A tall thin man to his right grabbed his arm and pointed to the cover charge sign. Sam gave him a twenty and the man stamped the back of his hand. Sam felt eyes on him as he made his way to the bar. He ordered a beer and whisky chaser from a sallow faced man with several piercings and tattoos. When the bartender set his drinks down, Sam slid the photo of Dean across the bar. The bartender looked at the photo then shook his head at Sam. Sam leaned across and asked who trained the Doms and Subs. The man pointed to a red door at the back of the club.

Sam took a deep breath and pushed through the red door. A huge bear of a man barred his entry. "I need to talk to the person who trains the Doms and Subs." Sam met the man's steely gaze without flinching.

"Vin is gonna eat you up and spit you out, Cupcake. He's the second door on the left." The huge man smirked at Sam as he continued down the hall.

Sam took a deep breath before knocking on the door forcefully. There was a full minute wait before the door was flung open. A tall dark skinned man with a shaved head and black eyes filled the doorway. Sam stood his ground against the menacing looking bare chested man holding a bull whip in his hand. Sam heard sobbing and looked in the room to see a man chained to a wooden X frame. His back was bleeding from jagged tears to the flesh.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The tall man growled flicking the whip impatiently in his huge hands. He knew the answer to both those questions but he was going to play Sam like a pro.

"I'm Sam Winchester. I'm hear looking for my brother, Dean." Sam showed the man the photo of Dean. Sam saw something flash in the man's eyes before he made his expression carefully neutral.

"I haven't seen him. Now go, I've got a client here." The tall man turned to go back in the room where the man on the X was still sobbing.

"I don't believe you. He was here with two young guys built like me with dark hair. I've got some dangerous friends if you don't tell me what I want to know, we'll tear this place apart looking for him." Sam's voice was steel and his eyes were hard. He could see several thoughts flashing through the other man's eyes. He was weighing all his options.

"Your brother was here with Mark and Steve but he's gone now." The tall man didn't quite meet Sam's eyes and he looked edgy.

"Where did they go?" Sam was trying to read the man's face. He knew there was more to the story.

"Listen, kid, it wasn't the trainers fault. Your brother refused to pick a safe word and he wanted to submit to breath play. The trainer started with the silk ties but your brother wanted it rougher. The trainer moved on to the belt but your brother wanted more. The trainer used the choke chains and your brother panicked and struggled too hard." The tall man stopped there and looked at Sam with a small amount of sympathy in his eyes.

"What are you saying?" Sam felt like something was shattering inside him. His vision was graying out and there was an odd sound coming out of his throat.

"Your brothers neck was broken by the chain. He died instantly. There was nothing anyone could have done. He panicked and he died. I don't know where Mark and Steve took the body." The dark skinned man wanted to laugh. The kid was totally buying this bullshit.

The world tilted under Sam's feet and he leaned against the wall for support. He could feel the tears falling down his cheeks and hear the sobs coming out of his throat. His Dean was dead because he struggled against a choke chain. His brother, lover, best friend was gone because of some fucking kink that Sam hadn't ever known he had? No! He would not lose his whole world to this! If Dean was dead, Sam would feel it in his heart and soul. This man was lying to him. They had all been lying to him. It was misdirection. They were leading him farther and farther away from Dean. Then, Sam remembered Etherton Lake. That's where Officer Ward had taken them the summer Sam was eight. He ran out of the club and jumped in the Impala. He raced back to the hotel and got on the internet. If he was going to get Dean back he had to find Officer Ward.

-*-*-*-*

Dean was in the guest house watching tv and plotting their escape when Misha came in. Dean raised an eyebrow, his eyes asking if Misha had talked with Adam. Misha gave a small nod and a beaming smile. "My mom is feeling much better. Dylan said I can visit her if our movie sells 50,000 copies."

"That's great news, Misha. Wanna watch some tv?" Dean patted the cushion beside him.

Misha sat down close to Dean so their thighs were touching. Dean looked over at him and Misha leaned in for a kiss. Dean pulled away from Misha's lips and kissed across to his neck. "Adam is on board and willing to go the distance?"

"Yeah, we just need to fill him in on the details." Misha whispered his lips close to Dean's ear.

"I'm working those out in my head right now. We'll go for a swim in the morning and I'll have the plan ready." Dean panted against Misha's pale skin.

Misha pulled back so he could look into Dean's jade eyes. He smiled softly as he leaned in and licked across the seam of Dean's cupid bow lips. "You know that Doug and Dylan have to die. We'll never be free if they survive." Misha breathed against Dean's lips then he plunged his tongue into Dean's mouth and kissed him deeply. When he pulled back, Dean's jade eyes laser locked on his sapphire blue ones.

Dean gently traced the line of Misha's wet bottom lip as he pressed their foreheads together. "Consider it done."

"Thank you." Misha held Dean tight and allowed himself to hope that in less than a week, he would be a free man.

-*-*-*-*

It wasn't hard for Sam to find Officer Ward who now ran Ward Security Services. There were pictures of Ward with several influential political figures. A couple of them seemed oddly familiar to Sam but he wasn't sure why. Sam felt hatred raging in his blood as he looked at the smug smiling face of the ex policeman. Sam had never talked to Dean about what had gone on with Officer Ward that summer. He hadn't even realized until years later that it was over the course of that summer that Dean changed. Hell, Sam hadn't figured out that Dean was selling himself to support them until he was twelve. He'd never talked with Dean about it. He was pretty sure that Dean had no idea that he knew. It had all been Dad's fault for leaving them on their own without enough money or credit cards to get by. Dean had been hurt pretty badly a few times but he never complained. He did what he had to so they would have a roof over their heads and food on the table. Sam hated that Dean was forced to do those things but it had only made him love his selfless brother more for making that personal sacrifice so they could survive.

-*-*-*-*

It was Wednesday afternoon. Misha and Dean were in the pool going over their escape plan. Adam had done the first part of the plan last night. Dean and Misha had a couple of items to deal with this evening then, in the morning, freedom.

"I'll need a little time to set up the offshore accounts but it will be worth the effort. We can all disappear and never be seen again if that's what we want. I'll take my mom far away from here. You and Sam can do whatever you want for the rest of your lives. It's going to work, Dean. I have total faith in you." Misha was nuzzling the side of Dean's neck and tracing lazy patterns on his back.

"I'm a Winchester, I don't believe in happy endings. I do want you and your mom to get away and enjoy your lives. You're a good man, Mish. You deserve some happiness." Dean hugged Misha tight against him and whispered by his ear.

-*-*-*-*

Sam had followed Ward to Dylan Blount's home. He had driven up to a subdivision and found a vantage point where he could use the binoculars and assess the situation. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean. During the morning, he noticed the patrols of men and dogs around the grounds. In the early afternoon, he saw two men heading for the swimming pool. He focused on them with the binoculars and saw that it was Dean with a pale dark haired man. Sam watched them talking together and smiling. He felt a surge of jealousy and anger. Who the hell was this guy? Why was he so cozy with Dean? If Dean was a prisoner here, why did he look happy with that man? Sam continued to watch as they dove into the pool and did some laps. Dean and the man met in the shallow end of the pool and started to make out. Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing! Had this guy paid for Dean? He wasn't Dylan Blount. Sam had seen pictures of the thin man with the intense eyes. Jealousy ate away at Sam like acid as Dean licked, nipped, kissed, nuzzled and fucking hugged the dark haired man! Sam could see the tenderness in Dean's touch. This guy couldn't be a customer. Dean would never act that familiar and loving with one of those guys. Sam was relieved when they broke apart, swam a bit more then got out and headed for the main house. His breathing started to return to normal but the ache in his heart was intense. What if Dean chose to stay with this guy? What if he didn't want to leave? Sam wasn't sure what to do. He continued to monitor the guards and dogs as he tried to make a decision.

-*-*-*-*

About nine o'clock Wednesday night, a guard came to the guest house to get Dean and Misha right on schedule. They passed by Adam on the way to the house. Dean was taken to Doug Ward's room and Misha was taken to Dylan's. This was the moment of truth and Dean hoped that Misha had it in him to do what had to be done.

Dean walked into Ward's bedroom making sure to shut the door firmly behind him. He walked over to where the man was sitting on the couch and fell to his knees before him as was expected. "You always were an eager slut, Deano. Now get busy, Baby." Ward leaned back and closed his eyes.

Dean let the syringe he had hid up his sleeve fall down into his hand. He popped the top and launched himself onto Ward's lap his left hand clamped over Ward's mouth as his right hand plunged the needle into his neck. "Tell Azazel hi for me when you see him in hell you sick son of a bitch."

The policeman's body convulsed a few times as the poison worked it's way to his heart. In a couple of minutes all movement ceased and Dean pulled his hand away. He wondered if Dylan was already dead.

Misha walked in the bedroom and saw Dylan lying back naked on the bed. He didn't hesitate to crawl on the bed and straddle the thin man. Dylan pressed up against him and Misha leaned down. He moved his forearm and wrist until he had the needle in a firm grip. Misha bit at Dylan's chin and stabbed the needle into his neck depressing the plunger quickly. He let go of the needle and pushed a pillow over Dylan's face until he stopped moving. Misha sat there for a moment breathing heavily wishing he could see Dean right now. He needed to know that Dean was okay, that everything would work out fine.

-*-*-*-*

Dean heard the dogs go crazy outside and knew that Adam had released the skunk, opossum and raccoon that he had hidden in the tool shed last night. He grabbed the two way radio off the table, thumbed the button and did his best Officer Ward, impression, "I need all available crew to patrol the grounds until the threat is neutralized. Double time, people!"

Dean heard the guard outside his door leaving. He waited a moment then headed towards Dylan's room. Misha met him in the hallway and they hugged before heading to Dylan's study. The guards were all on the grounds so they walked right in. Misha got out the duffel that Adam had stashed for them and headed for the safe. He opened it and started dumping stacks of bills into the bag.

Dean thumbed the mike on the radio, "Status report." He demanded.

"We haven't found anyone, sir. The dogs are just going crazy. It might be some kind of animal."

"Report back when you know something for sure. I don't pay you to speculate." Dean barked angrily into the microphone.

Misha had finished clearing out the safe and was up and ready for the next phase. They headed down to the door of the wine cellar and Misha keyed in the code.

"Sir, there was a raccoon, opossum and a large skunk on the grounds. There were no human intruder's."

"Everyone return to your posts. Don't bother me again unless there is a real threat to security. Do you all understand?" Dean commanded in a more than passable imitation of Ward.

The guards all replied that they did and that he wouldn't be disturbed again. Dean smiled and followed Misha into the wine cellar. Adam had set everything up for them there.

-*-*-*-*

Sam had watched as the guards scrambled to find and subdue the animals. That was a classic Dean misdirection. Maybe Dean was trying to get out of there. Sam had to smile at that stunt and wondered if the dark haired man was helping Dean. The smile faded as the ache in his heart intensified. Sam trained his binoculars back on the guards.

-*-*-*-*

The water delivery man came in the cellar door at 6:58 a.m. Dean snuck up behind him and put him a sleeper hold until the man passed out. He fireman carried the man out to his truck and tied him up and blindfolded him in the back. Misha climbed in the back of the van with the bag full of money. He handed the detonator off to Dean and Dean took it with him to the cab of the truck. Misha secured the doors and Dean drove toward the gate wearing the delivery man's hat. Adam let them through the gate with a nod and a smile. As soon as the van cleared the gate Dean hit the red button and the huge ranch style home exploded into a fire ball of flame and debris. Adam left the guard house making sure to override the locking mechanism so the police and fire and rescue would have a very difficult time getting in. He walked up half a block, got in his truck and took off after Dean and Misha.

-*-*-*-*

Sam had seen Dean in the driver's seat of the delivery truck then the house had blown up. Sam couldn't believe his eyes! He jumped in the Impala and took off after Dean.

Dean was smiling as he drove away from the inferno. He was free and he could check on Sam as soon as he got to a phone. He was still worried about what Sam would think when he told him what had happened. Maybe Sam would forgive him. Dean had to hold onto that hope as he heard sirens in the distance. Good luck breaking into the fortress Dean thought with a dark smile.

Sam followed Dean easily. Dean was obeying the speed limits and traffic signals. He obviously didn't want to draw attention to himself. He did make a stop at a park where he backed up close to the restrooms. Sam parked by some trees and watched as Dean and the dark haired man carried the delivery man into the bathroom. They came out a few moments later and climbed into the truck and drove off. Sam followed them to a small but well kept hotel and watched as they parked the delivery truck in a parking garage nearby. The emerged from the garage with Dean carrying a large black duffel bag walking beside the dark haired man. They walked up to room number 11 and the door opened. A young man with blond hair greeted them and they went inside. Who the hell was the blond kid? He looked like he was barely out of high school. Sam was torn. He wanted to go over there and ask Dean what the hell was going on but he was almost afraid of the answer. After a few deep calming breaths, Sam headed over and knocked on the door.

Dean, Misha and Adam all froze as they heard the knock on the door. Dean walked over to the door and yelled, "Come back tomorrow. We don't need any towels."

"Open the damn door, Dean!" Sam yelled in frustration.

"Sammy!" Dean flung open the door and pulled Sam into a bear hug. Oh my God, his Sammy was here! Dean's loving embrace caused Sam's anger to drain away. He breathed in Dean and felt at peace for the first time since Dean had disappeared. "I was just getting up the nerve to call you. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy, Dean but I wouldn't give up on you. Who are these guys, Dean?" Sam pulled out of the hug and looked at Misha and Adam.

"I couldn't have escaped without them." Dean walked over and stood between the two men. "This is Misha. Dylan had kept him captive for several months before I arrived. He saved me in more ways than one."

Misha stepped forward and offered Sam his hand. Sam took it reluctantly. He didn't want to like this man that Dean felt obvious affection for. "Sam, I've heard so much about you. Dean was very worried about you and talked about you a lot. It's good to meet the man behind the legend."

"Thank you for helping Dean. I was worried about him too." Sam gave Misha a small smile.

"This is Adam. He was our inside man among the guards. He helped set up the explosion and our escape." Dean put his hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Good to meet you, Sam." Adam said softly as he held out his hand. Sam shook it and exchanged a greeting.

"Adam and I should go. I need to get the bank business taken care of and pick up my mom." Misha said smiling at Dean.

Dean went to Misha and hugged him hard. "You know where I'll be tomorrow. Take good care, Misha."

Adam shook Dean's hand. "We'll call you tomorrow with all the details."

Dean looked a little sad as he watched them go. He hoped everything would be okay for them now that they were free.

Dean and Sam were alone now and silence settled thickly in every corner of the hotel room. Dean couldn't look at Sam's face. He couldn't hide from Sam here and he didn't know where to start or what to say about what had happened.

Sam took a deep steadying breath. He made a silent promise to the man he held sacred in his heart to love him selflessly for the rest of his life no matter what happened. It was time to open the door that had been firmly shut between them for so long. "When we were growing up, I knew you had to make sacrifices for me, Dean. On some level I knew what those sacrifices were but I couldn't truly wrap my head around them until I was grown up. When I realized the full extent of what you had done for me, it only made me love you more." Sam held his breath for a moment trying to anticipate how Dean was going to respond. He had a feeling that whatever happened in the next few moments, it would define their relationship for the future.

Dean felt himself breaking inside at Sam's words. He could have taken anger, disgust, revulsion and been able to hold onto the thin veneer of control he so desperately clung to. The love and acceptance Sam so willing gave him tore through all the walls holding the pain deep inside. Dean felt them fall and the flood of emotion that surged through him literally dropped him to his knees. He wept so hard his whole body convulsed. Sam dropped to his knees and held him, stroking his hair and murmuring words of comfort and love in Dean's ear. Dean wasn't sure how long they stayed that way as he poured out his grief and heart ache while Sam held him close. When it was over, Dean was trembling but he felt reborn and hopeful for the first time in almost two decades. He was getting a second chance to have a life with his Sammy. It would take plenty of time and concentrated effort to heal but with Sam by his side Dean could do anything.

Sam watched as Dean pulled back and wiped off the tears staining his cheeks. He looked into his brothers liquid emerald eyes and saw hope. Sam felt an incredible surge of love and relief. Dean wasn't going to give up and he wasn't going to leave. He smiled encouragingly at Dean and waited for him to speak.

"I think we should take some time off from hunting Sam. I think we both deserve a break. Maybe we could go on vacation, sit on the beach, make love outside in the sun. We could pick a place, buy a house and settle down. You know, just live a little while we're still young enough to enjoy it. What do you think, Sammy?" Dean's eyes were pleading with Sam to give them this opportunity. To give him a chance to heal and be the man Sam needed him to be so they could have a real life together.

"You, me, an honest to God vacation and a real home to return to. I think it sounds like heaven." Sam had wanted this very thing for so many long years never thinking for one moment that Dean would go along with it. He stared into the beautiful shimmering eyes of the man he loved and hoped that this would be their new relationship. That they would be true partners each giving and taking and loving equally. This was everything Sam had ever dared to dream and never expected to have. He couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled Dean in for a deep soul nourishing kiss full of love and promise. When Sam finally acknowledged the need to breathe, he pulled back and gently cupped Dean's flushed face in his hands. "I love you, Dean, now and forever." Sam gave Dean the full on dimple smile that he knew Dean adored.

The smile Dean gave in return was so open and beautiful that Sam felt his breath catch in his throat. A single tear fell and traced a line down Dean's cheek as he looked into Sam's glowing blue, green gold eyes, "It's you and me against the world. I will always love you, Sammy." Dean pulled Sam in for a deep, loving, healing kiss. Against all odds Dean had kept his promise and now he was claiming his reward.

A/N Thank you faithful readers for all your support! I'm working on a J2 story for Christmas. I promise it will be a happy one.


End file.
